


OC Supports

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: I'm developing my FE OCs and I thought it would be fun to write some supports for them! This is very self indulgent and also just for fun lol





	OC Supports

**Author's Note:**

> This first support is about my Wolfskin OC, Calico! You can see her here, along with my Kitsune OC Baize (who I will post for soon lol):   
>  http://gamergirl-princess.tumblr.com/post/171906289452/i-redesigned-my-old-fates-ocs-calico-and-baize  
> She's goofy and kind of dumb but her heart is in the right place.

C Support 

S: *panting* alright, that's enough for today.   
S: Gods, I am so tired. I think I deserve a nice ba-   
C: HEY SELENA!   
S: GAHHH!   
C: Wow you look so red! I must have really scared you, huh?   
C: hee hee, you look like a startled bunny!   
S: I do not!   
S: and I'm only red because I finished train- I don't have to *you* justify why my face is red!   
C: hee hee whatever you say, Selena! I totally got you though!   
S: Gods, you are so annoying-   
S: *sniff sniff* HRK!   
C: Ooooo, now your face looks green! That's so weird!   
S: Shut up!   
S: Gods, what is that smell?   
C: What smell? Does it smell good?   
C: All I can smell is your sweat.   
S: Why you-   
S: It smells like a rotten carcass rolled in here!   
C: Really? I don't smell a rotten carcass. I think your nose is off.   
S: *sniff*   
S: oh my Gods, it's YOU!   
C: IT'S ME!   
C: ...What's me?   
S: That stink! It's you! GODS it smells so bad!   
C: I don't think it's that bad. It's a natural scent.  
S: That is NOT a natural scent! When was the last time you had a bath?   
C: .....   
S: .....   
S: I see.   
S: You are coming with me to the bath house right now! You are NOT walking around camp smelling like that!  
C: I don't need a bath!  
C: and you can't make me!  
S: Oh, yes I can!   
C: Eep! *runs away*   
S: Oh no you don't! Get back here! *runs after her* 

B Support

C: *sniff sniff sniff*   
S: You can stop smelling yourself. It's making you look like a weirdo.   
S: ....or more of a weirdo.   
C: Sorry! But I smell really sweet!   
C: and my fur is so soft!   
S: well that's what happens when you wash yourself.   
S: the Norhian army has a lot of pride, and when you go around smelling like the latrines, it makes us look bad.   
C: I wasn't trying to make the army look bad. We don't have baths like that at my home.   
S: You don't?   
C: Nah, we have no use for them!   
C: Prey can smell you coming if you use soaps and stuff. We prefer to mask out scents so they can't smell us coming!   
C: I mean, we still rinse off in the river sometimes but we don't have fancy soaps and stuff.   
S: Ew, that's disgusting.  
S: But it's not like I haven't seen it before.   
S: You aren't the first beast kind I've ever met.   
C: oh really? What kinds have you seen?   
C: I only know about other wolfskin packs.   
S: Well. From where I'm from we have people known as Tagul. They basically turn into giant rabbits.   
C: GIANT RABBITS?   
S: Yes! Geez, you don't have to shout!   
S: They don't live anywhere around here though.   
S: And there's actually not a whole lot of them left, sadly.  
C: whoa, I didn't know giant rabbits existed!   
C: I bet they are adorable!   
S: Uh. I guess? They just look like people with big ears.   
S: Wait. Don't you eat rabbits?   
C: I do. But not all the time!  
C: My friends at home think it's weird, but I really like rabbits! They are super cute!   
C: I tried to bring one home once when I was younger, but my brothers ended up eating it.   
S: oh, uh. That's terrible. I'm sorry to hear that.   
C: it's okay! It tasted pretty good!   
S: ......   
S: Well I'm gonna go now.   
C: haha, okay! I hope we can hang out again soon! You are super fun to talk to! *leaves*   
S: .....   
S: ..... Gods, she IS a weirdo. 

A Support

S: Calico!   
C: Oh, hi Selena.   
S: Gods, what are you doing walking around? You are supposed to be resting!   
C: Heehee, thanks for worrying, but it's only a flesh wound. I'm all good and I'm itching for a good hunt!   
S: I can see you limping! Go sit down already and let yourself heal!   
C: Ugh, fine!   
S: Good.   
C: ....   
S: .... You didn't have to do it.   
C: Do what?   
S: You are hurt because you tried to protect me. You didn't have to do that.   
C: But if I didn't then you would be the one who was hurt!   
S: So what? You shouldn't be the one who is hurt for my mistakes!   
C: But I'm your friend! And we fight in the same army!   
C: Of course I would do my best to protect you! Like you said, this is a proud army and we have to stand together to be strong!  
S: .... I guess I did say that.   
S: Do you really consider me a friend, Calico?   
C: Of course! You are always looking out for me, so it's time for me to do the same!   
C: That's what friends are for after all!   
S: Haha. I guess so. But...  
S: I've seen a lot of people get hurt Calico. People I care about, both family and friends.  
S: I don't want to see more people get hurt because of me.   
C: but it wasn't your fault. That guy was really sneaky, and you were fighting off someone else already. That's not your fault!  
C: In our pack, we protect our own. You are my friend, so I'll do everything I can to keep you safe too!   
S: Thanks Calico. That really does mean a lot.   
S: And.... thank you for helping me. I didn't get to say it yet.   
C: Hee hee, it's okay!  
S: you still can't go hunting tho. Not until your better.   
S: And no sneaking off! I will be keeping an eye on you!   
C: Aww.... 

S Support: 

C: Selena! SELENA!   
S: Gods, what?? You don't need to shout!   
C: I wanted to give you something! Look!   
S: .... a rock?   
C: A pretty rock! Look at how jagged the edges are, and how it sparkles in the sunlight!   
S: Uh. Okay.   
S: Why are you giving this to me?   
C: Well, I thought it was really pretty, just like you!   
S: Oh, uh, thanks, I guess?   
C: YAY! .... actually, Selena. We are friends right? I can talk to you about anything?   
S: Of course we are friends, you dummy. What do you need?   
C: Ever since I joined the army with Keaton, a lot of people haven't been talking to me very much. Until you started to talk to me.   
C: you made sure I was clean, and you listened to my stories, and you even looked after me when I was hurt.   
C: A lot of people around camp talk about you having a bad attitude, but I think you are super nice!   
S: People said WHAT about me?   
S: nevermind, so what are you trying to say?   
C: Well, while you were being nice, I started to notice that you also made me feel weird.   
C: like, a good kind of weird. I think.   
S: You think??   
C: No, I KNOW it's the good kind!   
C: because only the good kind would make me think about how pretty you are, or that you smell really really good, or that I think you are really strong and you fight really good, and -  
S: w-what are you saying??  
C: I-I really like you and I want to be with you!   
S: .....  
S: .....  
S: .....   
S: huh?!?   
C: I really like you and I want to be with you!   
C: I want to be there and make you feel as good as you make me feel.   
C: I'll even take more baths if it makes you happy!   
S: Calico....  
S: that's really sweet. And to be honest, I like you too.   
C: you do?!?!?   
S: Why the surprise??   
C: I don't know! I was expecting you to call me names and tell me to leave you alone.  
S: if you thought I was going to reject you, then why bother confessing at all?  
C: because if I didn't, I would have exploded from the stress of not telling you!  
S: Oh my Gods, you are so dumb.   
S: Fine. Yes, I do like you, but there is something you should know.   
S: There is a lot I haven't told you about myself, and a lot of stuff I'm not ready to tell you about yet.   
S: I don't even know if you will believe some of the stuff I will say, but those things will cause me to leave one day.   
S: I will have to leave Nohr and go back to my home, and that might include having to leave you for a while too.   
C: Why wouldn't I go with you?   
S: Because that wouldn't be fair to you. When I go home, it will be really bad, and you could get hurt again.   
S: I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me again.   
C: I don't care about that! As long as it keeps you safe, I will do everything I can to protect you!   
C: and you wouldn't need to leave me, I would follow you anywhere! And even if I don't understand what is going on, I will do my best to try!   
C: I really care about you, Selena.   
S: Haha. You really are dumb sometimes.   
S: I guess I really can't stop you if you do follow me. But I will be the one protecting you out there, got   
S: I care about you too, Calico.   
S: You may smell, and you may be kind of weird, but you can be pretty cute when you want to be.   
C: So you will be with me?   
S: Yes, I kinda thought that was obvious!   
C: YAY! I love you Selena!   
S: I lo- EW Don't lick me, that's gross! Oh, come on-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little OOC for Selena or if I got any information wrong, it's been a while since I wrote anything. I hope to improve soon! 
> 
> Also I made art of Selena and Calico too: 
> 
> http://gamergirl-princess.tumblr.com/post/171931283617/this-is-so-self-indulgent-im-sorry-lmfao
> 
> http://gamergirl-princess.tumblr.com/post/171937260807/i-cant-s-top


End file.
